Death's Curse
by HiddenPurplePower
Summary: When Emizel is cursed by a mysterious girl, will the Hade's Rebels be able to bring him back? Fuka x Emizel. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Valvatorez's Fear

**I do not own Disgaea. Enjoy the fanfiction! :D**

The Netherworld was asleep… almost every demon was getting ready to go into their restless slumber. Everyone except.. Valvatorez. It was a dreary night, a warm breeze swept through Valvatorez's hair as he stood on the balcony just outside his room.

Little did he know, a certain werewolf was behind him. "Is something bothering you, My Lord?" he asked, seeming worried. Valvatorez turned around. "Oh, nothing, Fenrich. You can go rest, I'll be fine." He replied. Fenrich looked at him, seeming concerned. 'If you insist… all is for My Lord." He said with a bow and stalked off.

The vampire sighed, and looked at the moon. "Will it be enough.. to keep him away from Hades?" With one last look at the moon, he trudged into his room.

Before he reached his coffin, he heard noises from outside his door. "What is that at this hour!" he threw open the door, to see that a shadow of a person was standing there, with his scythe dripping with fresh blood. Valvatorez looked around and saw that Fenrich was wincing on the floor. He raced over to his servant. "Fenrich! What did he do you you!" he kneeled down beside him, but Fenrich did not respond.

"Heh, it's too late "Lord" Valvatorez.." the figure said with sarcasm. "As you can see, I have put your friend in a very detrimental state… and as you can see.. the Moon's light is fading away!" it said with a demonic laugh that cut through Valvatorez. "..Dammit! How dare you do this to Fenrich!" he said, spreading his cape out.

Fenrich twitched and weakly replied, "My Lord, please.. he will only hurt you like he did to me… something is giving him.. power.. tch…" he said as he winced in pain once again.

"Tch… I will not let someone hurt my allies…!" Valvatorez shouted at the figure.

"Heh, it's too late, I already hurt Artina too… and took her blood." It said, as it pulled a vial out of its shadow.

"..You… you… TOOK ARTINA'S BLOOD!" the vampire was enraged, his eyes turned red. "Yes, I did, and if you don't obey my orders.. I will do this to your other friends too…" the shadow smirked as it warped and vanished into the darkness.

"Tch! FENRICH! Answer me, it's an order from your Lord! Can you speak..?"

Fenrich replied, "..Yes.. My Lord.. I can… but please go find Artina.. she's in a worse state than me.. urgh.." he said.

Valvatorez summoned a cleric to heal Fenrich's wounds. "Okay.. Fenrich.. I'll be back, it's a promise." Valvatorez said as he rushed down the hall to find Artina.

_Meanwhile… somewhere in the world…_

"You have done well, Emizel… how did you conceal yourself so well?" questioned a small girl sitting on a throne. She had red eyes, black hair tied into braids, a black robe and a smirk on her face.

"Erm, I am Death you know.." Emizel said as he fidgeted around. The girl laughed haughtily. "I suppose so, do you have the vial of the angel's blood?" she asked.

"Yes, I do have it." The boy gave her the vial and the girl looked at it. It sparkled from the moonlight coming in through the windows. "Hmhmhm, excellent." She smiled, showing a fang. _To be continued…_

**Okay, that's Chapter One! Please leave reviews! This was my first fanfiction, by the way. Tune in next time to see what got into Emizel! Is this his true intention! :O**


	2. Angel's Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea. Enjoy~ :3**

Valvatorez raced down the hall, to Artina's room. Many thoughts went through his head as he did so.

_ How did that figure get Artina's blood? Who is the figure? What will happen to the Netherworld? Will his precious sardines be stolen?_ **(A/N: Off topic, I know. xD)**

At last, he reached Artina's room. He saw that the door was open, and he glanced in. What Valvatorez saw, shocked him. Artina was in a pool of blood, deep wounds were cut into her stomach. She looked like she passed out.

The vampire rushed over to the angel. "ARTINA!" he shouted, fearing that he might lose her. There was some twitching from her body, and her eyes slowly opened, looking vacant. " …." Artina said, as tears fell down from her eyes. "..This is just like that time…" she winced in pain as she brought her hand up to her wounds.

"Artina… please.. stay with me.. I don't want to lose you ever again…" Valvatorez said, as the dreadful memories came back to him from the event that killed Artina so long ago.

"..Whoever attacked me.. took a lot of my blood… … I'm not sure if I can make it…" the angel said, as her voice faltered.

A few moment later, her eyelids drooped. Artina was losing blood by the minute. "Tch… Artina…" Valvatorez was desperate for a healer, but he was sure that the cleric that Fenrich had was still busy with his serious wounds, and most of his vassals fled or died, it seemed.

"Artina, please… don't.. leave.." he said. "We need a sardine… a healing item.. anything.."

"... …" she coughed. "Artina!" Valvatorez lifted the angel off of the ground. "We need to get you to the cleric.." he raced off towards the cleric, hoping that she would be able to save Artina.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the world…_

The girl sat on top of her throne, looking at the vial. "Hmmhmmhm… once I get Emizel to drink this, he shall be my servant forever.." she smirked. "But, I have to alter the blood's effects… hmm.." she thought, and apparently came up with an idea. "Melody! Get over here!" she yelled, and a Succubus appeared. Melody had red hair, blue eyes, and her attire was a white robe with blue stripes.

"You called, your higness?" the demon said, bowing. "Hmm, yes I did. I need you to find a girl for me… she has brown pigtails… with a prinny hat. I need this girl's tears to complete my potion." The girl said. "Bring her to me, and I will reward you greatly.." she said as her eyes glowed red.

"Yes, your highness, I shall bring the girl to you without fail." Melody the succubus said, and vanished into a black smoke.

After the cleric had healed Artina's wounds, she was doing a little better. "..How long will it take for her to heal?" Valvatorez asked the cleric.

"About three weeks, she lost a lot of blood from whoever attacked her, her cuts were deep." The cleric replied, seeming concerned. "I would advise you keep her out of your battles for now.."

"….Yes, of course…" the vampire said. "And Fenrich?"

"He is doing much better." She replied.

"That's great…" Valvatorez said.

Outside the window, the moon seemed to be getting darker, losing its light.

"What in Hades is going on with the Moon?" Valvatorez asked, stunned. "If it keeps getting darker, Fenrich will lose his power.." the vampire seemed more than a little worried.

"That's settled… Fuka! Desco! Emizel!" he shouted, "We're going to find the culprit that is behind this!

Desco and Fuka ran towards Valvatorez, Artina, and Fenrich. "Alrighty! We can do it, Big Bro~!" exclaimed Desco.

"Yeah! I'm gonna beat anyone up who makes MY dream a nightmare!" Fuka replied, as he took out her bat, and pointed it sideways.

"…Wait… where is Emizel!" Valvatorez questioned.

"Beats me." Fuka said. "Desco doesn't know where Emizel is either…" Desco said, exasperated.

"Odd… could it be….? No… it can't…" Valvatorez said, stunned. "The shadow did have a scythe… No….!"

"How could he betray us like this! We are allies!" he said, as he spread his cape out.

"Big Sis.. do you think that Emizel went bad?" Desco questioned Fuka.

"…I… I don't know, Desco…" Fuka replied as she looked down.

_Could Emizel really have betrayed us? I can't believe it… this dream keeps getting worse and worse! _Fuka thought.

Valvatorez sighed and looked down, along with Fuka. "I guess… we should head out…. Cleric! Take care of Fenrich and Artina."

The cleric nodded in respond to her Lord's orders.

As the group headed out, some demons were blocking their way. One was a succubus with red hair, blue eyes, and a white robe.

"Hey, you!" the succubus said. "Hand over the girl, or else!" she said, pointing to Fuka.

"What? Big Sis!" Desco shouted. "Nobody will hurt Big Sis!" she said as her tentacle monster came out behind her.

"That's right. The Lass is one of our allies. Nobody will take her without a fight!" Valvatorez replied.

"Why would you want to kidnap me!" Fuka said, taking out her bat. "This dream is getting weirder and weirder!"

"Ohohoho! Our highness ordered us to 'kidnap' you~" the demon said, rather rudely, "And if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Desco attacked a group of demons with her tentacle sword, and they got wiped out. Valvatorez fought with his sword, and killed many succubi. Fuka swung her bat with such force at the demons, they were cast into the sky.

"Tch!" Melody yelled. "You're not getting past me that easily."

The succubus spewed lightning all over the place, causing it to be hard to see.

"Ahh! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Fuka screamed, and swung her bat in random directions.

"Big Sis!" Desco yelled, knocking demons out with her tentacles.

"Lass! Where are you?" Valvatorez shouted.

In an instant everything was quiet, and demons were nowhere to be found.

Fuka… had vanished.

"Tch! Lass!"

"Big Sis!"

Desco and Valvatorez were the only ones left.

_To be continued…._

_- _**Cliffhanger! It seems Fuka was captured by Melody! What will happen next! Review please! :D**


End file.
